sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan "Duke" the Hedgehog
Concept & Development Duke has gone through several changes before the design you see here. One thing that stuck was his name, derived from the song Sir Duke by Stevie Wonder. Much like the main hedgehogs he didn't originally have on a lot of clothes, just white gloves and shoes. This was changed over the years, frequently; now he wear pants, grey finger-less gloves, and a hoodie. The hoodie is inspired by one a friend of mine in middle school wore that was also sleeveless. Backstory Orphaned at a young age, and having lost his memory due to the extreme mental stress he went through, the child that would become Duke collapsed on the ground in the smoldering ruins of what appeared to be a house. Almost immediately after, he was found by an adventurous, treasure hunting echidna named Hawk. He trained and raised Duke with his wife Kat-Rina. Duke has remarkable strength, speed, durability and power; all of which are matched, by his mild mannerism and extreme patience. At the age of 12 he discovered he can control chaos energy and trained with the likes of Knuckles, Shadow, and his father Hawk in order to refine this skill. Though it was going well, a few months later, during some personal training with his dad, his mother was kidnapped by a group of thugs as he lost control of his chaos powers. Now, much like Shadow, he wears two inhibitor rings, though black in color via personal request, that keep this ocean of energy in check. Duke's heliokinesis is a powerful force on its own, by continuously bathing in the sun's rays he gains more power; and the medallion he wears has some hidden functions but its main purpose is that it inhibits his inner demon. Keeping it from bursting out in the middle of battle, when its power and instincts would be most riled up, allowing Duke to keep control over his actions and fight more efficiently. Not much is known about this beast, but rumors about such things do have a funny way of connecting the dots between reality and mere legend. Personality Duke is usually a quiet and patient guy, he rarely loses his temper thanks in part to his upbeat attitude and goofiness. He likes eating pizza and meats, occasionally helping people, and sometimes hanging out with friends; but above those, enjoys staying to himself and sleeping. Duke dislikes a lot of noise, especially when they disturb his naps, he tries to avoid physical fights as he's more passive aggressive than people think; he also can't stand lengthy monologues, wearing sandals, and eating asparagus. Relationships Sonic (Duke kinda sees Sonic as a distant uncle, when he visits Duke always challenged him to a race; winning most out of charity. A fact which he discovered on his own in recent years.) Kenan "Khan" (An ancient and respected warrior who takes the role of being Duke's bodyguard.) Shadow (Duke has only ever heard of him through stories Sonic told him as a child. It wasn't until his preteen years that he finally met the legend in person, when Shadow himself agreed to help teach him how to use chaos energy. The best day of Duke's life.) Joselyn (Duke has a crush on her, and at times she seems to like him too; but her subtle flirts are overshadowed by her rough personality, so he's a bit hesitant to tell her.) Kat-Rina & Hawk (These two are Duke's foster parents whom he loves very much. Sadly his mother is believed to be dead after 6 years of being missing. Its just Duke and his dad; or is it?) Knuckles (Duke's first cousin on his dad's side, Knux is also one of his mentors when he discovers his ability to control chaos energy.) Gallery Trivia (Add fun facts about your character here.) ........